Is It Just My Imagination?
by Serenity Sonkotsu
Summary: Is it true? Or am I losing my mind? InuYasha...being nice? A foggy mist that makes us dizzy seems to be affecting everyone, but me. What the...I just don't get it! Main Characters are: InuYasha and Kagome. RR...Please! Rated PG13 Parental Guidence-Age 13
1. Crushing Weight, About to Kill Me

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Is it true?** _-----**>_Is It Just My Imagination?_**----- **_Or am I losing my mind?_**

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_

* * *

_

**_DISCLAIMER_**

**_I DO NOT OWN THE ANIME INUYASHA, NOR ANY OF THE ORIGINAL SET CHARACTERS. THERE ARE NO CHANCES THAT I EVER WILL OWN IT (sobs in the corner...; . ;). Enjoy!_**

* * *

-----**>Key**-----

'_text_.' - _1. _Thoughts or is thinking. _2. _Sarcasm.  
'text.' - An Item, or a Saying.  
"text." - Talking to someone or to oneself.  
"**TEXT!**" - Yelling at someone or to something.  
_**TEXT**_.-Use to be or was just recently.**

* * *

**

**_Kagome Higurashi_ (**_Kuh_**•**_Go_**•**_May -- He_**•**_Ger_**•**_Rah_**•**_She_**) -  
**() - A Japanese school girl who, at the age of 15, was pulled down an ancient well and was pushed back, 500 years, to the Feudal Era Japan.

**_Goshinboku_ (**_Go_**•**_Sheen_**•**_Bo_**•**_Koo_**) -  
**() - An old Sacred God Tree, also known as the 'Sacred Tree of Ages.' At one time, the soul of a half-demon, or hanyou was pinned here for eternity. Unfortunately, 50 years into the 'eternity', Kagome awakened him and released him from the curse.

* * *

-**_Introduction_**-

Hi. I'm Kagome Higurashi. Until recently, I was an _**ORDINARY**_ schoolgirl, except the part where I live in a 500(+(plus)) year-old shrine with the large 'Goshinboku.' My gramps would always tell me 'Legends' of the shrine, and he would always tell me legends of...well, everything else that we own, whether it's food, nature or whatever. I never thought to believe them though, until my 15th birthday, when I was magically pulled down through a well and was sent back to 500 years in the past...**FEUDAL JAPAN**!

* * *

-**_Chapter One_**-

-----**>**_Crushing Weight, About to Kill Me_-----

I held a backpack as my mom was nagging on me about '_being careful_.' "Mom...you don't have to worry about me!" I said directly to her.

"Well, of course I do! That's what mothers do." She said while stuffing my backpack full of stuff she thought I would need for the trip back to the Feudal . Of course, I didn't really _**NEED**_ anything but food, clothes, a sleeping bag, and my homework.

I placed my backpack on the chair, all because of it's weight, it was starting to get a bit heavy, after all the stuff my mom put in it, I couldn't blame myself. My mom finally finished packing the bag and I basically used all of my strength...just to lift it.

"Dang, mom! What did you pack in there to make it so heavy?" I asked, curiously.

"Stuff you'll probably need." She smiled at me and turned around facing the sink. She reached for the sponge as she realized she forgot one thing. Pencils. "Oops. Almost forgot..."

"What did you forget?" I asked, while sweating to the fact that I was about to drop over dead from all the weight, crushing me.

"Oh...it's nothing big, just some pencils and a sharpener." I wiped my sweat off my forehead, and just then, I lost my balance. I fell onto my butt and tried my best to get up, after I thought,

'Moms can be such a pain in the butt...literally!' I got up to the help of my mom and my little brother, Sota. As I got up, I rubbed my butt from the pains and aches I got from falling down.

"Hey Sis! Are you going to go see InuYasha now?" He asked while helping me get my balance back.

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason...except, I was wondering if you could take this to him?" He held a horribly wrapped item and handed it to me. I couldn't make out what it could be, and the shape of the item wasn't any help, so I took it and just kept looking at it, still trying to find out what it could be. I had an urge to rip it open, but instead, I just shook the item.

As I shook the item, I asked, "What is it, Suto? What's inside here?"

"It's a secret!" He said happily, while smiling.

I began to walk out of the door as I lost my balance once again. "**DAMN**!" Icried out, loudly. "Arghhh...ughhhhh!" I moaned to the pain of my knee. It was scratched horribly to the point of gushing blood. "**MOM**!" I screamed to my mom, "I'm hurt...**BADLY**!" Tears rolled down my cheek as I looked at it carefully. "Ow!" My mom came running with a First Aid Kit. She sat and opened the kit and looked at my knee.

"Oooo...ouch. That must've hurt, but the question is, are you going to be okay?" said my mom worried. She looked at my knee as it bled, horribly.

"Yeah...or I hope so." I said looking at my knee. "**OW**!" She reached into the First Aid Kit and pulled out the bandages. I sighed as she bandaged my knee up.

"There you go, hun. All better." My mom said, as if I were still a young child. She gave me a few tissues and helped me up. She took the bag that was extremely heavy and helped me get to the well. Sota followed, carrying the horrinly wrapped gift for InuYasha.

"Yeah...Thanks a whole lot..." I said sarcastically. '_Oh brother...InuYasha, I'm coming, please don't be mad!_'


	2. Down the Well Again, Just Can't Wait to ...

_**Sengoku Jidai**_ (_Sen•Go•Koo -- Gee•Die_)-  
() - The warring states of Feudal Era Japan.

_**Osuwari**_ (_Oh•Sue•Warr•Ee or Oh•Swarr•Ee_)-  
() - The Japanese word for '**_Sit_**.'

* * *

-----**>Recap on what happened in the Previous Chapter**-----

• Kagomes' mom helped pack Kagome's backpack...

• Kagome lost her balance and fell...

• Sota helped her get up and aked her to give InuYasha a present that he wrapped (Horribly)...

• Kagome began walking out the door and tripped on the way, scraping her knee, very badly...

* * *

-**_Chapter 2_**-

-----**>**_Down the Well Again, Just Can't Wait to Get Down the Well Again!_-----

After my accident, my mom and little brother Sota once again helped me up. My mom helped drag my backpack to the well and Sota carried the wrapped item.

"Mom," I started, "thanks for helping me." I smiled and right before I jumped down into the well, I heard my little brothers' voice.

"What about me? Don't I get any credit?" Sota whined.

I smiled and looked at him with a gentle and kind face. "Thank you," I giggled in between each word, "for helping me...too."

In unison, Sota and my mom waved goodbye and said as I jumped into the well, "You're Welcome, Kagome!" As I jumped, a small opening appeared and I slipped through that opening with no problem. I disappeared into the well, not to be seen until the next time I was home. I went back through time to the Sengoku Jidai. As I appeared in the well, I looked up to see InuYasha, Kirara, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all peering into the well, staring straight at me.

Now, Kagome is in the Sengoku Jidai...

"**WHAT**?" I asked, yelling at them.. "What are you all staring at...and why?" I wondered as was looking up at all five (5) of them. They backed off from the well until they saw me appear, then disappear. "**UGHHHHH**!" I moaned andasked, "Will somebody come help me? I have this **damn** thing that's too heavy for me to lift!" Then, Miroku appeared looking down at me again.

"Allow me, Lady-Kagome." He said with a lecherous smile. He jumped down, almost falling onto me. "Let me take care of this." He pointed upwards and said, "You go back up there, I wouldn't want someone as beautiful as you are to get hurt." I slapped him accross the face and climbed my way out of the well. "Damn woman." Miroku mumbled to himself.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried as he pointed to my knee. "Are you alright? Your knee is bandaged up!" He had a shocked look on his face, then he began to creep up to my knee looking at it in all angles.

"I'm fine, Shippo." I said as I looked at him confused, yet disturbed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" I glared at him and he went from '_acting as if he were an adult_'to '_nervous, and afraid that I might hurt him_.' Then, he said,

"Okay, but...don't you be lying to me!" While he was saying this, a golden mist shrouded us for a quick moment, but no one, but me, noticed it

"I'm not ly---**OW**!" Shippo laughedas hepoked me in the kneethen, backed off as I moaned and ached of pain. "**DON'T DO THAT**!"

"Sorry Kagome!" He said with an evil grin.

"Hey Kagome, nice ta see ya!" said InuYasha all happy-go-lucky.

"I-I-Inu-Y-yasha? A-are you o-kay?" I asked, pretty much scared to death.

"Yeah, I'm fine, so what're you rambling on about!" He said in his original tone of voice. He gave a slight glare, but then, he went back to his cheerful mood!

"N-nothing...at all..." I said very nervously. I glared at Shippo, who was trying, once again, to touch the bandage. Then, he backed off. "We should get movin' now. I wanna get to the next village so we have a better place to stay, instead of sleeping in the woods..." As I talked, the others began walking ahead, all but InuYasha. "**HEY**!" I yelled at the ones up ahead. "Huh? InuYasha? You waited for me? Hmmm..."

"Yeah, so?"

"Uhhh...Let's go, now...don't wanna be left behind."

"Yeah." He said softly, looking deeply into my eyes. "Let us catch up." We agreed and walked up, slowly, to the others.

Oddly enough, as we walked on, his mood became more normal, unlike earlier. I noticed a slight change of facial expression. Was he becoming more grumpy than before, or was it because he's...well...InuYasha? I kept on worrying about him, so I tried thinking of something, more peaceful, like home. Then, again, if you are a Higurashi member, then, you aren't normal, nor pleasent!

It seemed as if InuYasha's demonic aura had risen a TON. More than his full demon stage! WOW! O.O

We kept walking next to each other. Each step we took was in unison. I was beginning to get a bit uneasy, and scared...hmmm...I just don't trust this scene, so, might as well just go on! Right? Though I know I can say 'Osuwari' but it's the fact that I don't want to! I just don't think it would be a good idea. That's all. Hmph!


End file.
